Under The Stars
by His Lil' Half-Blood Princess
Summary: Severus Snape is on the run. From his mother, from the law, from his life. After murdering his father, Severus leaves the little he had behind to start a new free, yet troubled, life, under the stars. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

**Under The Stars**

_Severus Snape runs away from home to escape the wrath of his mother and that of the authorities. And he discovers what it means to be free. Or so he thinks._

**XxXxX**

He lay outside, his hands behind his head, knees bent upward. A breeze danced through the grass beneath him. The air smelled of summer and the early morning sun beamed down on the clearing where he was resting, looking at the clouds. The sky was as blue as it could be, and though it was warm, it wasn't too hot. Little birds sat in the tall trees surrounding him, singing him songs of happiness.

But he ignored the breeze and the sun and the singing birds. He was barely aware of their presence. There he was; alone, lying in the forest clearing. His special place. It was where he had always gone every day ever since he had been allowed to wander out by himself- when he was 7. He had found it on his first day of freedom, when he decided to go into these woods- something his mother never let him do. He ran and ran and ran and ran and even when he realized that he was lost, he kept running and running. He was able to feel the wind in his hair and there was no one around to tell him what to do. It was an amazing feeling.

And then he realized he was too lost to ever find his way back, so he stopped and starting thinking about what to do next.

Unlike most little children, Severus Snape didn't cry when he realized he would never find his way back home (or so he thought). After all, he was glad to be away from his cruel, cold, abusive father. He missed his mother a tad- she had always loved him and protected him when she could, but she was a bit too worrisome, so now that he was alone in the world, he'd be better off forgetting about her. He decided that he should just keep walking and that's exactly what he did. But he started to get tired and there was no where to rest that wasn't covered in bugs or pointy thorns, so he kept walking. When he felt he couldn't take it any longer, he came across the clearing. Overjoyed, he lay in the grass and looked at the clouds. He decided that this was where he would live because no one would EVER find him here. With a smile of contentment, he shut his eyes, but then realized he was hungry. So he got up and went back in the direction from which he came and, surprisingly, made it back to civilization.

So everyday from then on, he went to the clearing. It was his place to think, to be alone, to do whatever he pleased. When he met Lily Evans, he was absolutely sure he was in love with her and he showed her the clearing too. Then, it became _their _place, but they didn't go too often together because there were so many other things to do in the world. And once they started Hogwarts, they forgot it all together.

But when Lily decided that he was no longer worthy of being his friend, he starting returning to his sweet escape to contemplate all of the pain, lonliness, and hopelessness in his pathetic excuse for a life. Besides, there was nothing to do. What should he do? Stay home and get yelled at and hit all day? Go see Lily and get the door slammed in his face? Read?

Well, yes, he had been reading. But he had saved all of his books for the long nights when he lay in bed, trying to block out the sounds of screams from downstairs. So he spent the summer days here, his eyes looking at the sky, his hand holding his wand, and his mind wandering.

Some days, the hours went by slowly. But today, they felt more like seconds. The sky was turning pink and he sat up. It was time to start heading home. His mother always had a fit if he wasn't home by nightfall. Before, it had been different. He was allowed to stay out as long as he pleased- as long as he stayed at Lily's house. But now, the fact that he and Lily were no longer friends and the fact that his mother had been growing more and more paranoid as the years had gone by, he had to be home by dark.

He walked through the forest quietly, knowing the way like he knew his own name. He was able to see by the dim light the setting sun still shone on him- not that he needed too. He had wonderful nighttime vision since he was always staying up late reading in the dark. And again- he would be able to find his way if we was blind and deaf. When he reached the end of the forest, the sky was a darker blue than it had been five minutes ago and he knew he should be making his way home.

But...

He walked in the opposite direction of Spinner's End and started towards where he had been meaning to go for weeks. Somewhere he promised himself he would go before he went back to school. He had put it off for too long.

By the time he reached the playground, the sky was a denim blue- the exact color of his ripped jeans. He sat on the swing and inhaled the sweet summer air. He looked down the block. He could see the sign to Lily's street.

Oh he was _such _an idiot! Why, of why, did he have to call his best friend a Mudblood? He hadn't meant it and now he missed her dearly. His Slytherin friends had noticed this and they had told him that it was for the best. After all, the stupid ginger would've just hindered him. Maybe they were right- but now he would never know! In a few days, it would be the anniversary of the day he had first mustered the courage to speak to her for the first time- all of those years ago. Maybe he would muster to courage to knock on her door by then... that'd be ironic! He gave a small laugh to himself and sighed. But for now, he'd have to live life alone until she forgave him... or if by some miracle, he found another new best friend.

The church nearby rang it's bell eight times and Severus realized the sun was gone and the sky was the darkest blue it could get- one step away from black. He stood up and decided it was time to go home. His mother had probably fainted by now. His father had probably thrown ten parties to celebrate his son's disappearance.

What a bastard.

He made it to his front door, and reached for his keys when the door swung open.

"Well, well, well, _finally _decided to come on home, huh? Decided that our rules aren't good enough for you, you arrogant bastard, hm?" Tobias Snape took another gulp of vodka from the square bottle filled with the honey-colored liquid. "Well? ANSWER ME!"

Severus sighed. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't realize the time-"

"_I didn't realize the time!" _Tobias mimicked in a squeaky voice (which just proved to show how drunk this man was, being that Severus's voice was everything BUT squeaky). "Yeah, okay, I don't give a shit. Do you know how it feels to eat with a fucked-up freak who's whining and complaining about _'her poor baby' _and how _'something awful must've happened to him'! _Hm? _Well, it's annoying as fuck! _Okay? You better not be late again or I'll have your ass, you skinny piece of shit!"

"Yeah, okay," Severus said. Tobias slapped him- hard. Severus rubbed his cheek.

"Don't give me! Your mother might accept your cheek, but I won't!"

"I'm sorry, sir," he muttered. Tobias grunted and hobbled back into the living room. Severus sighed with relief. He had been expecting something much worse. He walked into the house, shut and locked the door behind him, and looked around. His mother wasn't in the living room. He peeked into the kitchen. There was a plate of cold food for him on the table, but his mother was no where to be found. So Severus started up to stairs and walked quietly down the hall. When he reached his mother's room, he knocked on the door.

His mother muttered a trembling, 'come in' and he entered the room. "Hello, Mum," he said to the slim woman who was staring out the window. She turned around and rushed to him.

"Oh, _Severus!" _she gasped, relief painting her syllables. She squeezed him tightly. _"Where _on earth have you been? I was worried sick!"

"Mum.. mum, I'm fine!" He managed to gasp through her squeeze. She left him go and looked him over. He was a bit taller than her now. She looked happy for a moment, but then she looked stern.

"Now listen here, young man! I said you had to be home _before _it gets dark. I didn't just say that to waste my breath, do you hear me? You do what I say or I'll keep you locked in your room for the rest of the summer!"

"I'm sorry, Mum, I really am, I just lost track of time," he said. She turned around and shrugged him off.

"Go eat. Your food is probably frozen by now, but you need to eat. Skipping lunch is bad enough." Without another word, he walked down the stairs to the kitchen and picked at his dinner. He ate it slowly, then went upstairs and got ready for the night ahead.

**XxXxX**

_Hope this was good! Review and tell me your thoughts!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Under The Stars**

_Fell asleep at five am: head hurts. What the hell. Small chappie_

**XxXxX**

"No turning back now," he whispered to himself. He knocked softly on the white wooden door of the Evans family home. He took a few steps back and waited, his heart pounding rapidly. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and breathed deeply, trying to remain calm. The worst she could do was slam the door in his face... But that would break him. He needed her more than he needed anyone else and if she wouldn't forgive him...

Him and his stupid mouth.

The door swung open and there she was, standing in the doorway. Her dark red hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing sweatpants, a t-shirt, and socks. She looked cheerful, until she saw him and her face fell. Her green eyes turned to slits.

"What do you want?" she spat.

He suddenly felt extremely nervous and scratched the back of his head. "Um...well, I just...Lily, I... I wanted to-"

"I don't have all day," she said cooly.

He breathed deeply, then said, "You do know what today is, don't you?"

"July 15th."

"Well...yea..but it's...it's the day we met. When we were nine." She raised an eyebrow and looked at him curiously.

"How do you know that?"

"I wrote it down," he confessed, his pale cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Oh." She seemed like she wanted to say something about that day or comment on the amount of years it had been. She straightened up. "Well, if that's all-"

"No!" she said quickly and she sighed and crossed her arms.

"Listen, Snape, if you're going to say something, say it." He felt a pang in his chest when she called him by his last name.

"Lily...Lily, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You know I didn't mean it..." His voice was cracking and he was nearly ready to drop to his knees.

"Not this again!" she moaned. "I don't know that you didn't mean it. You call all the Muggleborns Mudblood."

"I...I know...And I'm sorry for that too. I haven't called anyone- that- since that day. I didn't mean it, honestly, Lily I-"

"If you didn't mean it, you wouldn't have said it!" she snapped.

"It just slipped out! If I had meant it, I wouldn't be here now! Please, Lily!"

"Oh, Merlin, Severus, stop it!" she shrieked. He fell silent. "I can't forgive you, all right? Just give up already."

He looked up at her. "I can't," he said softly.

"Well try," she said, her voice cold and hard. "It can't ever be like it used to be, Severus. Never. Not after that." And before he could speak again, she shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Under The Stars**

_This is where it all happens..._

_Something to do while I try and gain early access to Pottermore...ugh so tiring...I WANNA FIND THE MAGICAL QUILL! -.-_

**XxXxX**

He avoided going home as long as he could. When the sun was going down, he decided it would be better for him if he just went home. His father had gone to the pub right before Severus had gone to Lily's house and there was no doubt in Severus's mind he would be arriving home riled up quite soon. It would be best to say himself from enough torment as possible. He walked down the cobbled street that was so familiar to him and stopped in front of the house on the corner. He glanced at the dirty river that flowed nearby and remembered when the river had been cleaner and he and Lily used to sit by it.

Those days were gone forever now.

He opened the door and walked into the house, trying to make as little noise as possible. "Severus?" came his mother's voice from the kitchen. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Mum," he said, shutting the door behind him. He walked into the dark sitting room and looked around. No beer bottles, no overturned furniture, no stench of alcohol...That could only mean his father wasn't home yet.

His mother walked into the sitting room. "I've made dinner. Go eat it before it gets cold." She always said that, but he knew she didn't mean it. What she really meant was "Go eat it before your father comes home."

"I'm not hungry. I'll eat later," he said quietly.

"Are you sure?" she asked, obviously concerned. "Did you eat anything today?"

"...Yes..." he said, making his way towards the stairs. "I'm fine, honestly." He really was hungry, but he didn't want to be downstairs when his father came home.

She sighed and turned to go back into the kitchen. "Fine. Go." He quickly made his way upstairs to his tiny, dark bedroom where he had spent the better part of his summer- and his life. He shut the door behind him, wishing he had a lock. But his father said that it was his house and he should have access to every room all the time. Nobody bothered arguing. Who would argue with a violent, drunk, muscular man?

Not a scrawny, bookish teenage boy. Or so he thought.

He made his way to the shelf and glanced at his mini library. He mostly had textbooks and factual books. However, Lily had insisted, once upon a time, that he have novels and stories as well. So she had given him some books. _Sense & Sensibility, Hamlet, To Kill A Mockingbird, _and a few others. He hadn't read them all, but the American book _To Kill A Mockingbird _wasn't too bad. He looked at _Sense & Sensibility _and sighed. Another love story. Well, Lily had gone to the trouble of buying it for him so many years ago. He may as well read it.

He settled down n a corner of his room and turned to the first page of the book and began to read. He always read in the dark and had excellent night vision because of it. The sky was nearly pitch black and the moonlight streamed into his room. He always liked his room when it was pitch black except for that one stream of moonlight. He looked up at the full moon.

He wasn't the only one in for a rough night.

He heard the door slam from beneath him and groaned. Father was home. And from the sound of it, he wasn't in a very good mood...

"EILEEEEEEEEEN!" he roared from the doorway. Severus winced. he hated the way his father spoke to his mother, like she was his good-for-nothing whore. Severus noticed he didn't hear the door slam shut. Now the neighbors would hear it as well...

"Yes, Tobias?" came his mother's meek and humble, soft reply.

"I'm quittin' my job," he slurred and Severus heared him slam the door behind him and stumble inside the house.

"Let's get you seated, dear...There now...what were you saying?"

"I said I'm quittin' my job, sweetums. Isn't that dandy?" He started laughing.

"Your job? At the mill? You only just started that one!"

"YESSSIRREEEEE, I did. But it's hell in there. You don't want me goin' through hell, do you Leenie?"

"No, of course not, Tobias, but-"

"Then lemme quit an' gemme a beer, woman!"

Severus clenched his fist and breathed deeply. _Control your emotions..._

"But Tobias, dear, I'm already working three jobs and I don't have enough time to get another-"

"Why you need four jobs for? We've got enough for food and rent- why you need four JAWBSSSSS?" His words were slurring and pitching in the oddest places.

"Well, we need to pay for other things besides food and drinks," Eileen said, cautiously. Severus knew what she meant. Apparently, his father did not.

"You is absolutely correct, Leenie Beenie! My drinks! How could we forget 'em? You should get a fourth job..."

"No! Tobias, you misunderstand, love. Yes, we need that, but we also need to pay for...well...Severus."

There was a silence. "What d'ya mean?" his father slurred.

"Well, he's getting older. He needs new clothes and he needs money for school...It'd be so much easier if you kept your job at the mill to help support us-"

"I AINT PAYIN' FOR HIM TO GO TO A FREAKS SCHOOL NO MORE! IF YOU NEEDA MONEY AND YOU DONT WANNA WORK, MAKE HIM WORK!" There was a crash and Eileen screamed,

"Tobias, please, stop smashing vases and things! He shouldn't have to work yet- he's still in school-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN, WOMAN!" There were screams and shouts and crashes and bangs and the sound of thudding onto the floor. Flesh to flesh, blood-curling shouts from his mouther, blood leaking onto the floor, blood-shot eyes. He could hear it all seeping in through the floorboards, It was getting worse, he could feel it. Worse than usual.

Suddenly, the shouting stopped and Severus felt uneasy. Something wasn't right.

He grabbed his wand from his night table and made his way to his bedroom door. He opened it quietly and slipped through, sneaking down the dark halls quietly. The heavy stench of alcohol was drifting up the stairs to his now, he could imagine, torn up and bloody sitting room. His mother did nothing to deserve this torture. _Nothing. _Why did she get it then?

He reached the stairs and walked down, skipping the squeaky one. WHen he reached the bottom, he turned to observe the sitting room.

It was dark, as always. The couch was slanted and two vases smashed. The mirror was cracked and the armchair was torn. There were two vodka bottles on the floor and the coffee table was flipped over. His father was slouched in the other armchair, nursing some beer, and didn't notice his son. Severus looked for his mother and found her- lying on the floor, bleeding, _eyes closed._

He rushed to her side and grabbed her wrist frantically. "No, no..." he whispered, his stomach doing backflips. He pressed two fingers to her pale, weak wrist and sighed with relief when he felt a pulse. She was merely unconscious, thank God. She picked her up- she was very thin and therefore, very light- and placed her on the couch, her head on a bloody pillow.

He then turned to his father.

"Why did you do this?" he whispered, his voice deadly. The drunk looked up.

"Do what?" he said, jugging some beer.

"Hurt her. Touch her. Lay your filthy hands on her. Why? What did she ever do to you?"

"She was being...unloyal. Disobe'ient. But that's done now. She's learned her lesson right." He stood up and was about to walk to the kitchen when Severus spoke again.

"She didn't do anything. All she did was ask why you couldn't support us. You say this is your house? Then help us take care of it."

Tobias grabbed Severus by the collar and breathed heavily in his face. "I don't need your cheek, you demon child. Leave me the fuck alone, or pay the consequences." Tobias dropped him so hard that he fell to the floor and then kicked him. He then hobbled into the kitchen.

Severus followed him, not quite finished. This would end. Tonight.

"It's not just tonight," he hissed coldly and his father tightened up, his back to his son. "I've seen you. I've heard you. This has been going on all of my life. Apparently, you seem to like your drinks more than us."

Tobias turned around and through the beer bottle at Severus's head. He ducked and it crashed into the wall behind him. The beer splashed lightly on him and some glass stuck to his arms. But he didn't care.

"SHUT YO MOUTH BOY! THIS ISN'T YOUR PLACE!"

"You've been abusing her- us- forever. And now you're going to stop."

Tobias punched Severus square in the face and the boy fell to the floor with a bloody nose, not saying a word. He then began to kick his son rapidly- in the chest, in the face, in his legs, and his arms. He did this for a minute or so, then got bored since Severus wasn't moaning or screaming or curling up into a little ball like he used to. It was no fun. So he backed off and went over to the fridge as though nothing had happened.

Severus rubbed his neck, wanting to so badly give up and go fix himself. But he wouldn't. He couldn't. For his mother's sake.

"Get out," Severus spat. Tobias slammed the fridge shut and Severus heard a few jars break. The older man went to one of the drawers and pulled out two rather large steak knives and held one to the boy's throat. Severus held his breath and glanced at the silver blade at his neck. He then looked into his father's bloodshot eyes and didn't break the gaze. His father growled. Severus wondered if it was all of the anger and fear and pain of the past sixteen years that made him this brave, this defiant.

"You fucking piece of shit, you god damn freak...thinking you can tell ME WHAT TO DO IN MY OWN HOUSE! I could kill ya right now- who would miss you? Not me, maybe your mother, probably that whore you fuck around with from down the street-"

"Don't you DARE talk about Lily like that!" Severus spat and his father inhaled deeply. He took the knife from his son's throat, then punched him again. Severus fell to the floor and ducked his head. His father was throwing knives all over the kitchen. They banged against the wall and fell down, like rain. Severus felt one rip his sleeve, narrowly missing his arm. His father was cackling loudly, enjoying his new sport and started throwing knives in the living room.

Severus got to his feet and ducked from the final knife that fell to the ground. He picked up all the extra knives his father had abandoned and put them away and then followed his father into the living room and nearly screamed.

The knives were going up into the air and were missing his mother by mere centimeters.

"STOP!" he shouted, but his father didn't listen. He pulled out his wand and pointed them at the knives in the air. _"Evanesco!" _he shouted and most them disappeared. Three fell on the floor near his father, who was staring at him.

"Freak...bloody demon...piece of freakish bullshit..." his father was muttering. "I'M FINISHED WITH YOU AND YOUR BLOODY FREAKY MOTHER!" Tobias screamed, picking up his three knives. And he threw one straight at Eileen.

The panic and the shock and the severity of the situation run through him and he knew no other way to fix this but to act on his own instincts. _"Evanesco!" _he yelled at the knife headed towards his mother's head, making it vanish. He turned to see his father about to throw one at him. He dodged it and said the first thing that came to mind:

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

His father stopped in mid-laugh and the flash of green light pushed him back, onto the floor, where he had once pushed down his son.


	4. UP FOR ADOPTION

This story is up for adoption.

If you'd like it, PM me and I'll send everything you need to you.

Thanks


End file.
